Should I turn back?
by Hauntedhousegirl
Summary: Cheyenne Louis, a lonely and independent girl just doesn't know what to do next.
1. Chapter 1

October 4th 2013

It was one of those cold fall days in Seattle. Oh Seattle. The sky was always a white color, like when it has stopped raining and starts to dry up, except it is like that all the time around here. The grass a very green color, very long, the young like to imagine they are in a forest and they are but tiny ants.

...

I am Cheyenne Louis, I am in the 10th grade. I honestly hate high school, it is all just like a big clump of boring and cruel and more boring. I go to first period then to second and then third and so on until the end of the day, around here it is just a boring and somewhat bland district. I ride the bus to and from school, the kids are all annoying and bug me about every little thing. I seem like a downer now dont I? Not true, I am simply trying to set things straight! No one gets that.. Well anyway that is pretty much me.

My parents dont quite care about me, they arent abusive or anything they just dont have the time for me, my little brother Billy just turned two and now he is even cuter than before. It is all so annoying having to here the squeaky little baby noises and my parents mimicking them.

Its the end of the day and I am on my way home, I live at the end of the neighborhood, at an estimate is about 7 blocks away, I have a really big neighborhood. My dad thought we'd have more privacy that way but the outcome is sort of the opposite. Once I got home I set my back on my bed and checked my phone for text messages and other things. Nothing. Of course..

"Hi mom." I said in a tired tone.

No reply.

"Hi mom." I repeated.

Still Nothing.

I sighed and started on my homework, once done I went to bed and thought about why I had to have a little brother, why this had to happen to me, why I was either shut out or picked on. After overthinking I fell asleep soundly.

The next morning was a rainy day. I woke up late then realizing my alarm was set for 6:30 PM not AM. It was already 8:41, I ran to the bus not caring about anything else and went to school. It was still raining that afternoon when I got home as well. I ran home splashing numerous puddles, not purposely of course but it still happening. I set my binder down on the kitchen table, ALL my papers were wet, I had to hand dry them all, it worked but left that gross pasty texture on it. The days went on getting worse and worse, I had to buy a backpack as well, yet of course my luck.. My phone dropped out of my back pack and broke into literally two pieces. I didn't tell my parents about it until my dad drove over it by accident and realized it was mine, he didnt say anything though.

...

October 30th 2013

All the kids were talking about how them and they're boyfriend were wearing matching Halloween costumes or how they got their heart broken by a jock or something not worth their time like that. I for one am not really the biggest fan of Halloween but it is nice to see all the little kids in their pirate costumes or princess costumes. It was actually a better day than I thought it would be, it was still chilly but nice at the same time, the sun was shining, the wind was blowing, people for once didnt knock me down. I felt good, excited, hyper, maybe something else?


	2. Chapter 2

October 31 2013

It was finally here. Halloween. The highschoolers had the day off, middle schoolers skipped school, elementary schools threw Halloween parties.

I'm honesty so happy to have the day off from school, it is so nice to be able to just vent and relax. I was outside sitting on a tree branch watching how Billy was playing in his motorized toy car. Mom taking pictures and dad pushing him around and making him look "cool". My family pretty much ignores me. A tear rolled down my eye thinking of when it was just me, mom and dad. It will never be that way again. I just have to face the facts I guess. That night, I was dressed in a leather jacket, black faded skinny jeans and black country boots. I walked around the neighborhood watching the rebellious 7th graders ding-dong ditch harmless people. "Makes me sick!" I thought to myself. I heard laughter coming from somewhere. I couldn't ignore it so I followed the sound. They're was a trail. It let to a little camp type area. They're were teenagers there, a coffee table with coke and pepsi and some other soda's on it. And everything you could imagine.

The laughter stopped and some obnoxious guy shined a flashlight in my eye.

"Who are you!" He said in a tough and deep tone.

"The names Cheyenne, I go by Chey (SHAY) though." Chey replied.

"How old are you?"

"15."

"Good, wanna hang with us?"

"I guess so."

Really quickly me and the other teens became really good friends. Their was one girl a lot like me their, sort of new to all this stuff, same idea of people in high school. 5 days after Halloween she said I was her best friend. I agreed and it stayed that way for 2 months. The next 2 months we all met up at the camp. We had a few soda's and talked about our problems which was nice to really get off my chest. When I got home it was the worse news EVER. Mom was pregnant. I ran to my room in fury.

"They shut me out before, now I will be shut out completely!" I screamed. I yelled some more and kicked my wall leaving a small dent in it. I hid under my covers and cried to sleep. I woke up the next morning, it was a beautiful day, heating up more as it got to spring, I rode my bike to the school library and browsed the web for Seattle busses. The next bus was in 3 hours on Madison street.

I rode my bike home and started packing my back. I had 3 pairs of clothes, two of which were smaller than I thought they would be, a box of cereal and a water. By then it was 2:00, one more hour to go. To be honest, I was more mad at my parents then my little brother. My parents were for once not playing with him and he was in his crib. I gently took him out of his crib and kissed him on his head, his incredibly soft hair touching my skin. I put him back in his crib and ate a big snack so I wouldn't be as hungry, sent a letter to all my friends telling them what I was doing and that I would miss them dearly and deeply. 2:50. I figured to probably go to the bus stop now considering Madison street was 2 blocks from my house. I was right on time. The bus came squeaking down the street.

"Ah, what's a pretty girl like you doing riding a bus?" The driver asked.

"Runaway." I replied quietly.

"I see. Got a ticket?"

"Yes." I handed him the ticket quickly, he hole punched it and I got on the bus.

"The farthest I can take you is Olympia."

"That'll have to do." I said.

I sat on the seat behind the driver and looked out the window. I missed my little brother already. I didn't regret a single thing about my parents. I HATED them.


	3. Chapter 3

She watched the people, walking down the streets. She thought about how they were smiling, and if it was true. She knew some people smiled to hide sadness, as she did. She wasn't sad just very mad. She decided to just close her eyes and sleep till.

"Olympia! Anybody gettin' off?" The driver announced.

Cheyenne woke up startled. "Oh me that's me!"

Cheyenne walked off the bus and into Olmypia. She felt the air on her skin, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. She walked down the sidewalks watching the busy traffic roll along. She knew she couldn't stay long though, she had to keep running." Running from my problems?" Cheyenne thought to herself. She shook her head and kept walking. It was getting dark out though. She went to Olympia Town Square and ran behind the Tower in the middle of the square.

Behind was 2 doors that let inside that said **_KEEP OUT!_** Their were some old sacks piled on top of each other. She DID need somewhere to rest. She moved the sacks so they were in a row of 3 and layed down. She sat and watched the stars from above. She tried to make out shapes with the stars, after trying for to long Cheyenne shook her head closed her eyes gently and was asleep. The next morning was quite something. She woke up around 6:50 AM. They're were already people with large briefcases and fedoras.

...

Hmm, Now if I could find a map of this city that would be nice. I walked inside the building and asked a lady that seemed to work their.

"Hi, do you know where I can find a city map?"

The lady pointed not looking at me to a wall that had a large map on it.

"Oh, well thank you."

I browsed the map up and down looking at all the different places in this city. I looked for a library repeating the word library in my head over and over again. I used my finger to try and trace where it was. Ah! Finally a library. It was about 2.5 miles from here. I figured, don't complain, your a runaway your gonna do some walking. She quickly ripped the map off the wall and stuffed it in her backpack.

"Hey someone took the map off the wall!" I announced.

A large man went over and examined what had happened and I quickly walked out trying not to be obvious. I ran as fast as I could and went to the next building and around back. I sat down on some kind of step stool and opened my bag. I grabbed the map uncrinkled it and tried to figure out where I was.

"Ok.. Maybe that wasn't the best approach going in the opposite direction of the library." I said.

I stuffed it back in my bag and went the other way to find the library. I was actually extremely tired, even though I didn't do much walking. It took me about an 30 minutes to get to the library. I was quite disappointed with my timing.

I finally found the library. It was a large building. By the looks of it seemed to have maybe 13 floors.

It had **Olympia Memorial Library **on the front and said it on the top of the building as well. I opened the heavy doors and went inside. I skimmed my surroundings trying to identify what the people were like. It was quiet. Of course! Its a library. The kids played, smacking each other with books. Somehow complete silence became extremely loud, although the sound never changed, it seemed that way. I became dizzy and tried to focus, when my vision became clear I noticed everyone was staring at me. I examined myself to see if something was wrong with the way Ilooked. Nothing. I didn't know what was wrong and just ignored the little kids secretly offending her. She walked past them quickly and to the second floor where the computers were. She typed quickly, her hands shaking. She remembered this scene, a library, on the internet, looking for bus routes. All of a sudden she felt like a thousand knives were poking into her. As if something was eating up her soul, reminding her of every single bad thing she has ever done. It boggled her mind and made her head spin. She got up and used the walls for support. She took heavy breaths and everything came back to her. She didn't know what had happened, or why. She was nervous and stressed out. Everything started coming back to her and she was more calm. She sat back down and researched for busses and bus routes. The next one was in 2 days. 2 DAYS! How could I wait that long? I was too dumb to think about bringing money. I walked out sighing every now and then. I sat on a bench and looked at my map again. I obviously couldn't get a job. I was only staying for 2 days. I crinkled up my map and placed it in my backpack. I paced back and forth thinking of what to do. What would I do. I have no money, no job, and a box of cereal.

"My box of cereal!" I remembered throwing all my stuff out of my bag to get it. I grapped it and ripped the box open. I quickly packed everything closely together into my bag.

I gulped it down quickly, trying to eat as much as I could, gorging down the cheerios. I was lucky, I grabbed the family size box. I kept gulping it down until I was sure I was full. I put it back slowly, sat on the bench and watched cars roll down the street.

"What to do in two days." I thought to my self.

I had all this time and didn't know what to do with it. Olympia was still a fairly nice city, lakes with boardwalks and nice boats. I knew I couldn't stay.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was crying until I felt my tears on my skin.

...

Cheyenne wiped her tears and started walking down the street. She walked and walked until she no longer knew where she was. She was still in Olympia which was good. She wish she knew where she was but she didn't. It looked around 5:30 PM. She ran quickly trying to find where she was when she first started walking. She finally found her way back. She figured it wouldn't be the best to sleep behind the Olympia Tower considering she took their map. By then it looked around 8:00. She was tired. She had to find SOMEWHERE to sleep especially before it got really dark. She went to Olympia Library and around back. Nothing but a dumpster and some kind of poorly built table. She decided to work with it. She crawled under the table incase it rained and went to sleep. The ground was much more comfortable than she expected. That night she had a dream. She would be turned in and have to go home, where she would be ignored and picked on. She couldn't go back to that life she just couldn't. She talked in her sleep saying "No" quietly but in fear.

It was a very long night, tossing and turning constantly. The same dream seeming to be on a continuous loop. She finally woke up. It was around 10:30 AM. Her back was aching and the realized she smelled horrible. She didn't think about that part. How she would stay clean and many other things.

She kicked the wall in anger realizing how quickly she was thinking when she packed her bag. She had no way of staying clean, only 3 pairs of clothes, no way to wash them, and cereal wont last forever. All these thoughts then came to her. She didn't know what to do.

**Hope you like it so far ;) Btw for those who don't understand the three periods (...) means I am changing it from I or to Cheyenne.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know if it was my smartest choice to just walk off like that. I mean back home, I have my best friends, a room, unlimited food supply. I'm so ignorant! I looked for a wall to kick but their was no wall and I just ended up making a complete fool of my self. Its not smart to run away. What was I thinking? I wasn't thinking! Even if I did have a new little brother or sister on the way and parents who ignore me, I still have my best friends and they are all I need. I mean, I have only been gone a few hours. I went back to Olympia Library and checked the computer, the next bus back to Seattle was in 2 minutes in Marshburn Square. I can't possibly make that time, can I? I ran as fast as I could, surprisingly passing cars and got to Marshburn Square. WAIT, I don't have a ticket. Luckily for me, there was a huge crowd of people and I got in the middle and snuck my way on. Am I forgetting something? I looked back, I forgot my backpack! I didn't have that much in their I suppose. My stress levels weakened gradually. I lay my head back on the torn seat promising my self I would only sleep five minutes but I was out like a light. The bus driver woke me up at a stop that was quite recognizable, it was only 3 blocks away from home. I got off the bus and ran home. I plopped down on my bed and rested my head. I just spent 5 hours going to and from Olympia. The days swept by quickly. It was Christmas Eve, I spent my whole day with my Halloween buddies. When I got home, I opened the fridge and microwaved a piece of left over pizza and grabbed a large glass of milk. What a wonderful dinner-not.. I finished up some Christmas break homework and fell asleep at my desk. The next morning mom and dad were up early. Mom came into my room and said to follow her which was quite odd to hear from the women who hasn't talked to me since I was 13, and I'm 15 now. But I did follow her and we were in the living room, the fire was going, and their were presents under the tree, their was one quite large box for me. I proceeded to open up the box and inside it was a note that read:

_**What we have done is unforgiveable, we ask that no matter who long that it takes, you forgive us.**_

_** Love, Mom and Dad.**_

I folded up the note carefully and looked back inside the box. Their was another box, but much smaller. In the smaller box was a necklace. It was a heart locket, I have been wanting it since I was 10 but it costs like 500 dollars due to the material it is made of. I set the locket next to the letter and looked at mom.

"What is all this?" I asked in a curious tone.

"I'm sorry baby." Mom replied, a tear rolling down her eye.

It was silent for just a moment. "Mama" I said almost whispering, I then hugged mom saying thank you repeatedly.


End file.
